


Spellbound

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake
Summary: The first JP fan fic I ever wrote!  Featuring my OFC, Gypsy, who makes a few reappearances in stories like Three of Hearts and An Open Book in an Unfamiliar Tongue.





	Spellbound

Jimmy was growing tired with the atmosphere at the bar, nearly resigning himself to a quick blowjob from one of these babbling blondes before calling it a night.  It was hard enough to focus on their words above the din, but the caliginous backdrop made it straining to even see their faces across the table. 

But then he saw _her_. As she floated towards him through the nebula, the voices of those around him went mute. Her willowy gait caused everything to sway. From her dangling gold earrings that peeked through her hair, to the frayed hem of her skirt just above her ankles, she had a current that propelled through her and it made him dizzy to watch.  But he knew it couldn’t be her movement alone that caused this vertiginous sensation within in.   

She offered a lopsided smile as she approached the table, a hand propped on her hip. **  
**

**“Well if it isn’t Mr. Page,”** she leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue parting his lips for just an instant as she slid halfway onto his lap.  Her arm reached around behind him, both to steady herself and to stake her claim. 

She had dark, full-bodied hair- not unlike his own, but longer- and her body wasn’t lacking  for curves either.  Her eyes shimmered a greyish green. Every time Jimmy gazed into them, he imagined a dangerous storm brewing.   

**“Gypsy,”** he said mid-inhale, as though her mere presence spirited away his next breath.   **“You’re here, love** **.  Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in nearly a year!”** His sleepy lids widened with renewed interest in what the night had to offer. 

The other girls at the table eyed her with avaricious gazes, knowing she had stolen any chances they had of a late-night dalliance with this guitar god.  An evening with Jimmy would probably have been more than they bargained for, anyhow.  But Gypsy, she knew what was in store. 

The first time they met he gave her the nickname Gypsy because, quite frankly, it turned him on, but he thought it suited her, too.  And it did. By nature she was a wanderer.  When she did drift back around, it was as if she sensed the passion of those longing for her becoming too much to bear. A true diviner.  To this day Jimmy didn’t know her real name, nor did he care to.   **  
**

**“You know me, Jimmy. I can’t stay in one place too long.”**  She picked up his half-full glass of whiskey on the rocks and downed it it, lobbing an ice cube around with her tongue after she swallowed.   The blondes at the table were pining for her confidence and for the trance she had over Jimmy; just like that, they became a blur. 

**“Aw,** **that’s awfully boorish of you! You think you can parade** **up out of nowhere and finish my Jack just like that, do you?** “ His eyes narrowed in mock accusation, wrapping his arms around her waist.   **“Without even asking if I would share.”** **  
**

 **“Oh, come on, you** **wouldn’t** **say no to me, now would you?** **”** she asked shrewdly.   **"Besides, I’m not the kind of girl that asks for permission anyway.”**

He scoffed at her comment and readjusted his posture. 

**“I suppose not, love.”** His intertwined his fingers with hers, cocking his head coquettishly. **“Y** **ou’re just the kind of girl who** _begs_ **for it, then, is that it? Do you recall the predicament  you ended up in during our previous rendezvous?”**

Flattening her palm against his, she raised his fingers to her lips. **"How could I ever forget what you do to me, James Page?“** And just like that, he was swept away by the winds of her tempest. 

_…_

One of the roadies led her to Jimmy’s room and unlocked the door. **"Here you go, love.  Enjoy the Dark Lord,”** he said with a wink, turning to leave.  She  slowly opened the door to his suite.  It was completely aglow, dozens and dozens of candles. Their flames flickered like a celestial body dancing to the Eastern doumbek beat that sounded softly in the background.  

Only the flames that reflected off the metallic embroidery of his suit revealed his presence in the room. 

 **“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting down there for too long,”** he said softly, from his chair in the corner of the room .   **“I wanted this to be breathtaking for you, and it looks like it was worth it.”**

**“It’s simply…ethereal, Jimmy.”** She looked around in awe of the shadows that danced across the room, and slowly meandered in his direction.

  
 **“I love the enchantment of candlelight,** ” he swirled the ice in his glass and locked eyes with her.   **“I’m spellbound, I suppose you would say, with shadows and things that thrive in darkness.”** Jimmy met her beside the room’s centerpiece; blackened candles adorned with gold sigils. They seemed to be arranged into some kind of emblem that she couldn’t identify.   Jimmy’s mysticism only increased the entrancement she felt around him; another reason she was under his spell. **  
**

**“My little Gypsy girl,”** his fingers delicately lifted her chin to his, their lips brushed.  He carried a resinous scent laced with whiskey and sweat: pure rock and roll.  She already felt her heartbeat pulsing below her waist, aching for his attention.   

She resolved to take the reins and delved into him, her mouth devouring his. As she grinded against him, the friction offered sweet relief and she already wanted to surrender to it.  But tonight’s pleasure- and pain- would come only at Jimmy’s discretion.   **  
**

**“Take your clothes off and lie down.”** An ephemeral smirk scampered across his lips as he forced her away from the salvation of his touch. **“** **I’m going to watch you** **play with yourself, get your pussy nice and wet for me** **.** **”**

Without waiting for an answer _-_  it wasn’t a question, after all-he bent to light a cigarette off one of the candles, a hand carefully holding his tresses away from the flame. Once again, he receded into the shadows, slipping into a chair for his private show. 

She stepped out of her skirt and panties, then slipped off her crop top. To Jimmy’s delight, her nipples stiffened instantly when exposed. Sprawling against the pillows, she spread her legs and took a slow, deep breath.  Her hand slithered down her body until it descended upon her opening.  Spreading her lips open, she let her fingers dance in her juices before sinking them deep inside.  Her lower back arched as the sensation undulated upwards from her hips. 

As she continued, Jimmy’s erection became obvious, but that way his only tell.  He casually ashed his cigarette in the tray beside him. **“** **That’s it, love.  Keep fingering that little pussy for me, that’s a good girl,”**  He took another drag before leaving the cigarette to dangle between his lips. 

Already Gypsy’s own fingers were not enough to satiate the glowing ember between her legs.  She reached for a candle from the night stand and with a gentle wisp of breath extinguished the flame.  Without trepidation, she let the hot wax paint her breasts and her rib cage. Her belly tightened at the searing heat, and Jimmy felt his muscles involuntarily do the same. 

She stole a glance at Jimmy as she lowered candle to her center.  His gaze was fierce, yet his jawline was soft and he showed no signs of weakening from temptation.   Challenging him, she dipped the bottom of the candle into her and teased it in and out of her slit.   

From the corner of her eye, she saw him adjust the fabric of his trousers to relieve some of the pressure  building beneath.  She relished this rare moment when she was in control, but knew better than to let him know.  She kept her sights firmly trained on the ceiling, and with each push the candle went a little deeper, a little faster.  Her left hand clutched at her breast; the other hand executing repeated, blissful thrusts.   

**“That’s enough!”** he didn’t shout, and yet, his voice still managed to thunder through the room and left her body trembling.   He slammed his glass on the table and the clamor echoed his demand. “ **Get up.”**   He took a long last pull off the cigarette before smothering it. 

He gestured for her to rise as he moved swiftly towards her.  In one forceful movement he spun her around, gripping each of her wrists until they felt cinched and pained.  He pulled backwards until her ass settled snugly against him.   **  
**

**“Gypsy, always the incendiary** **amorata** **aren’t we?”**  His breath was hot against her ear as he tightened his grip on each wrist, increasing both her pain and the friction between them.   **“Have you not learned by now?"**

Without warning his teeth sank into the nape of neck, causing a hiss to escape from her teeth like hot steam.  His inky curls fell loose and tickled her underarm.  Unsure of what to make of these polar sensations, her body delivered a tremendous shiver that left goosebumps in its wake.   

He released his grip on her wrists, and his lips tenderly caressed where he had just bitten. Behind her, his cock was hard and eager, but his urgency- at least for the time being- seemed more polite under the satiny fabric of his trousers.  She rubbed her backside into him, grinding and squeezing herself around his hard ridge. **  
**

**"Jimmy,”** she  panted and turned to face him, her hands leading an expedition of his body: first his chest, then lower down. **“I need you inside me,”** her hands freed him from his trousers and he didn’t resist.    Placing one hand on his length, she dotted his chest with a few kisses, then  let her tongue trail down the rest of his stomach.   **“I need you** _ **now,”**_ she pleaded, her mouth hovering a mere inch from his erection. 

“ **Get onto** **your knee** **s. **Y** **ou** **have just got** **to be patient if you want me to** **give you a proper fucking tonight** **and, love, I intend to** **do just that.** ”**

His self-restraint was remarkable, but it had to be.  He got off on the control he had.    And to beg him only fueled his debauched hunger. 

“ **Yes, Jimmy,”**  she choked obligingly, assuming the position on all fours. 

With a sharp yank of her thighs he positioned her at the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wider than she needed to be.  He pressed his length against her ass, his tip teasing her wetness. “ **Is this what you wanted, Gypsy? My cock** **to be i** **nside of you?”**  She merely whimpered at his inquest, inviting him further inside by pushing backwards.  **“Or, was this enough to satisfy you?”** He thrust the candle inside her pussy, a bait-and-switch, but pleasurable nonetheless.  

“ **Oh, Jimmy, oh god, it’s so deep.. Oh! Fuck…”**  The pitch of her moans became higher each time he thrust the candle deeper within her.  Her walls tightened and her breath became jagged as she surrendered to his rhythm.  To hasten her orgasm, she reached a hand back to rub her clit. 

“ **I wouldn’t do that if I were you,”** he swatted her hand away with such force that her other arm gave out and she was face down on the bed.   **“You already committed a punishable infraction tonight by deciding to fuck yourself with** _ **this**_ **!”**  The candle hurtled passed her head, colliding with the headboard.   **“** _ **I**_ **decide what goes into that pussy,”** he intoned abrasively.  She heard a drawer slam behind her and realized he had stepped away. 

“ **If I didn’t know any better, **my ever-seraphic Gypsy** , I would think you **_**liked**_ **being punished.** **”**

He gathered her wrists at the small of her back and secured them firmly with a silken scarf.   Snapping her body upright, his fingers found her throat.  The pressure on her trachea was just enough to remind her who made the rules.  Releasing her, he gave a shove and without free hands to catch her, she had no choice but to she surrender to gravity. 

He traced the curve of her spine with his thumb - slowly from her tailbone to the first vertebrae- relishing the form her body assumed when she acquiesced to his command.  

“ **Now for the proper fucking I promised you.”** His invited himself into her wetness, letting his head drop back as he claimed every inch of her depth.   **“Ugh,  bloody hell, girl,”** he grunted, then drew his lower lip between his teeth.  He gripped her waist, using it as leverage to slam her around his cock with even more force. 

Each thrust coaxed an uneven whimper from her lips as she felt his hipbones collide sharply against her backside. Her face was getting buried deeper in the pillows, her hair recklessly splayed across her cheek and eyes.  Jimmy slowed the pace momentarily, reaching forward to gather the hair away to one side.    
  
 **“You drive me wild, Gypsy. Look at me,”** he was getting close to orgasm and there was something about her tempestuous eyes that would put him over the edge.  

**“Come on, Jimmy.  Keep going, ooh fuck.. yes..”** she urged, meeting his gaze as best she could with her right cheek still face down.  He was feeling charitable tonight, so in a quick maneuver he freed her wrists.  With unspoken gratitude she began to rub her clit to a frantic internal rhythm,  eager to match his ascent. He felt her walls spasm as she got dangerously close to her peak, and that was enough to bring him there. He continued to thrust as he came, pausing for only a fraction of a second with each plunge. **  
**  
 **“Ugh, Gypsy,” he groaned as he finished.   “You are so bloody divine.  Flip over,”** he assisted her hastily.  With a rapacious hunger, he latched onto her sensitive bud, swirling his tongue and bringing her the rest of the way to orgasm.  A heavy breath staggered out as she shuddered with ecstasy.

  
 **“Oh, Jimmy, oh.. oh, fuck,”** she tugged on his hair, signaling him to stop.  Taking his cue, he smiled warmly and kissed her, sharing her essence before letting his body melt beside hers.      
  
After letting their breath return to a regular cadence, he ran his palm along her thigh, squeezing gently at the hip. **“Can I get you anything before bed, love?  A glass of water perhaps?”  
**  
A contented **“Mmmm** ,” was her only reply.  As he got up to fetch the glass, he found himself admiring her sleepy form from afar, and wondered whether he was the one invoking the spell, or rather the one cast under it.


End file.
